Harry Potter Next Generation:Dragon Games
by honeybear37
Summary: all was well...right? I don't own Harry Potter NEXT GENERATION Harry Potter
1. chapter uno the dragon games

As soon as the Hogwarts Express started up a whole bunch of third years piled into the compartment that Albus was sharing with James and Rose. Lines of "Hey James" "How was your summer, James" and "Looking fine James" could be heard throughout the compartment.

It soon became hot and stuffy with all the breath and Albus was really nervous about the sorting and he just couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up, receiving weird looks from the third years and Rose, and hastily walked out of the compartment.

Rose jumped up and followed him out just as quickly.

"Where are you going," Rose asked, catching up with him.

"It was hot and I'm nervous and it felt like I was going to be sick," Albus replied without looking back.

"Well, it's going to be extremely hard to find a compartment now that the train ha-"

"Found one," Albus said pointing into the compartment they had stopped at. There was only one girl in there who was looking out the window and a really fat cat beside her. Rose let out a huff and poked her head through the compartment door.

"May we sit here."

"But, of course. I haven't had a real human to talk with in a real long time." She smiled with a dazed and dreamy look on her face. Rose looked back quizzically at Albus who just smiled.

They sat down across from her, "My name is Rose Granger-Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter," she stuck her hand and the girl grabbed it.

"Well, hello, my name is Angel, Angel Wolfe."


	2. chapter two the dragon games

Angel had arrived precisely 1 hour and 32 minutes before the train was to set to leave because she just fucking loved trains. She walked around the Scarlet train looking in all the compartments before choosing one on the far left side of the train. She ran her hand along the sides of the trains sighing in wonder.

Her dark long black hair cascaded down as she slid inside her compartment with her tiger cat named Tiggy. The hot sun heated up her brown skin as she sat down and stared out the window.

"Oh Tiggy, I just want things to be okay," she sighed. She checked her watch, 1 hour and 26 minutes.

"Hey Tiggy, watch out for me will you, I'm gonna take a nap." Tiggy purred in response. She laid down on the seat and pulled out her favorite fuzzy white and black blanket. With her blanket on, she fell asleep.

She woke up back home in Angrelan the home to the wolves and vampires, with her best friend, Sebastian.

_Italics |Sebastian _**Bold|Angel**  
_Angel what's your status _

_**I just boarded the train waiting for take off maybe things will go smoother than they are back home**_

_We are just getting things cleared up, I'll be able to join you next year_

_**I'm gonna miss you, Sebastian **_

_I'm gonna miss you too, love _

_And remember, nobody can know okay_

_***sigh* okay**_

_Do you promise?_

_**I promise **_

_Okay, bye wake up now _

Angel woke up with a start and checked her watch. Damn the train leaves in 5 minutes. She got settled and put her stuff away.

*TRAIN NOISE HISSHISS THING*

Soon the train set off and Angel was enjoying it so much. "Hisss," however Tiggy didn't take to movement of any sort too kindly or well and was digging his claws into the chairs.

" Tiggy," Angel said prying Tiggy off the couch.

Soon Tiggy was slightly comfortable and Angel was content staring out the window until there was a knock at her door and two people entered.

347 words  
Thanks for reading


	3. chapter trois the dragon games

The first thing Albus noticed about the girl was her American accent. The next thing he noticed was her green eyes that were sort of lighter and paler than his own.

He liked them.

Albus grabbed her hand in response. Warm and soft, just as he thought.

"So, Angel what d-" Rose was cut off by the opening of the compartment door again. Instead, this time in came a very blond boy with grey eyes looking very puzzled and lost.

"uh, so hi, the name is Scorpius, I mean my name is Scorpius and I was looking for a place to sit, so umm could I like sit-"

"Go ahead," Albus said pointing to a seat right next to Angel.

Scorpius goes to take a seat next to Tiggy.

Hisss

Scorpius slowly scooted away.

Rose then took lead, "Well I'll tell you all about myself. My name is Rose Granger-Weasley. I have a little brother named Hugo. I'm hoping to be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and this year. I'm hoping to focus on my studies and get top of the year."

"Wow I was just planning to at least pass all my classes, maybe get great marks," Albus said as Scorpius nodded in agreement.

Rose huffed, "That isn't a very good plan, you would need to have e and o's in all of your classes so you can take your owls and then later Newts which would -"

Albus quickly changed the subject, " So Angel, you don't sound like you come from around here."

"Umm, yeah I'm from ... America and I moved here about a year ago, because of family issues."

"Well, welcome I guess," Scorpius said.

"Thanks"

"I guess I'll go next."

Everybody focused on Angel.

"As I said before, I'm Angel Wolfe, and any house at Hogwarts is good enough for me. This is my, umm, cat Tiggy. I have twin toddler siblings Oliver and Mae and an older brother, I don't really know what house I'll be in though."

"I think you'll be in Gryffindor or Slytherin," Rose added

The grey-eyed boy then took charge.

"Agreed. I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I expect to be in Slytherin."

" Great introduction," Albus said sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"I don't have any sibling, but it would be nice to have some company every once and awhile."

Albus replied, "Trust me you don't want any sibling."

"Oh, I guess it's my turn I'm Albus Severus Potter. I have an older brother named James and a younger sister named Lily, and I think I'll be in Gryffindor, but I definitely won't be in Slytherin."

Albus glanced at Scorpius, "No offense."

"None taken."

Angel stared at Albus. "What's wrong with Slytherin house,"

"Nothing, it's just that my parents are in Gryffindor and so is my brother. I don't want to be the odd one out in my family."

"Is it really that bad to be different?"

Albus thought about it. All his life he had been different from the rest of his family. He didn't want to be in the spotlight like his brother and he didn't want to be compared to his father. Would being in Slytherin be that bad?

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

They continued on the ride talking laughing, and Angel consoled Albus when he told her about his worries.

Soon the train came to a halt.

562 words


	4. chapter quarto the dragon games

YEAR ONE

The look on Albus's face was enough to tell you that he was nervous. His face had gone white as a sheet.

"You'll do fine," Angel reassured him, whispering softly in his ear.

"Thanks," he softly responded, feeling a little bit better.

They quickly exited the train and entered the stream of first years gathering around Hagrid.

_time skip_

Albus was visibly shaking. Standing outside of the great hall waiting for Professor Longbottom to escort them in, was nerve-racking. Inside he was at war. Did he really want to be in Gryffindor? Did he want to live a life where he would always be compared to his father and overshadowed by his quidditch star brother and intelligent sister?

Albus was nudged out of his thoughts by Scorpius. He jogged to catch up with the rest of the first years that were entering in front of him.

Albus's first glimpse of the great hall was amazing , the ceiling was gorgeous. Everybody was looking around in wonder. Albus soon forgot the feeling of excitement and the queasy feeling came back to his stomach.

The sorting hat sang a song Albus thought was forgettable and soon the sorting commenced.

"When I call your name come up to the stool and place the hat in your head," Professor Longbottom said clearly.

" Mariah Boot." A blond girl that looked very sick slowly walked up to the stool. The hat waited a few minutes before shouting out, "Ravenclaw."

" Daniel Corner"- Hufflepuff

"Mitchel Davies"- Ravenclaw

"Mary Finch-Fletcher"- Gryffindor

"Vincent Goyle"- Slytherin

and the sorting went on.

Soon the name Scorpius Malfoy was called. Scorpius strolled up to the stool looking confident. The hat barely touched his head when it called the house "SLYTHERIN."

Scorpius smiles at Albus as they cheered for him and he walked to the table on the far left.

Not to long after the name Albus Potter left Professor Longbottom's mouth. Whispers filled the Great Hall and Albus frowned in discomfort. As he sat on the stool he caught Angel's eye. She smiled reassuringly as if to remind him to go in the house he thought would be best for him.

_Well what do we have here, another Potter I see. Do you want me to put you in Gryffindor as well? _

No, I want you to put me where I would fit best.

_Well in that case, better be _"SLYTHERIN."

The hall was silent. Then Angel started to cheer loudly and the Slytherin house started to clap as well. As Albus was walking to join Scorpius he caught James eye and say the disappointment. He looked away. Slytherin was the best choice for him and if that meant being without his family so be it. He took his place across from Scorpius and faced the front so he could catch his cousins and new friend sorting.

The sorting continued and not long after Rose Weasley was called. Like Scorpius the hat barley needed to touch her head to make a decision, "GRYFFINDOR."

Albus and Scorpius cheered loudly for her. Next was Angel.  
Angel glided up to the stool and sat down, not a care in the world. The hat took a minute, Albus wondered what it was saying to her, but it soon announced, "Slytherin."

Angel hoped off the stool, gave the hat to Professor and took a seat next to Angel. Rose looked sad that her new friend was not joining her in Gryffindor.

"I see you changed your mind," Angel said teasingly.

"Yeah what gives," Scorpius questioned.

There was one person left to be sorted. Ryland Zabini.

"I asked the hat to put me in the best house for me and it chose Slytherin."

"Well I'm glad that it chose Slytherin," Angel said.

"Me too," Scorpius agreed.

The hat called out Slytherin and Ryland joined them at the table.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up. "Hello and welcome to all you first years. Welcome back to all of those coming back. I hope you had an enjoyable summer. We have many important things to discuss, but we shall go over everything after dinner. I trust you are all hungry. Let dinner begin." She sat down and food appeared on all the tables.

"Hi I'm Ryland Zabini." The mixed curly headed boy said.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Albus Potter"

"I'm Angel Wolfe."

Roger Flint, a third year, turned to Angel.

"Wolfe? I have never heard of that are you muggleborn."

"No, I'm a half-blood. My mom's a witch and my dads ... not a wizard. Does it matter?"

Roger put his hand up in defense, "I was just asking."

They continued to talk and eat. Scorpius talked a lot about his home life and his trip to Paris over the summer to visit his grandmother Narcissa.

Soon Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"We have an exciting announcement. This year we will not be having quidditch because we are going to be having an event that will take its place."

812 words

I know this chapter was a lot of narration, but I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will have more dialogue. This chapter was getting to long so I cut it off here and the next chapter will hopefully be done next week Friday.


End file.
